Best of me
by carson34
Summary: Callen and Lindsay try to put their lives back on track after the car accident. (Updates on Thursday)


Author Note: Happy Thursday everyone! This storyline is a sequel to The perfect Job. I am not sure about how long this storyline will be but I will let you know. I was planning to put Callen in the coma but changed my mind at the last minute.

Chapter one

It had been a few moments since the car accident and Callen was just starting to wake up. He looked over to her and notice that there was blood coming from her head. He knew that they were hit really hard from the car. He undid her seatbeat and his. He knew that he should not move that much but he needed to get his phone out to call 911. He dialed 911 and they came rushing out.

By the time that they got to the hospital, Callen was not sure about what was going on with her. He knew that it was not good for her head to bleeding like the way that it was.

About two hours at the hospital and still no word about what was going on with Linsday. He was about to make a fuse when the doctor ame in and told him.

"I am sorry to tell you this but your wife is in a coma. We are not sure for how long it will be. My friend said that when they got to the scene, it was really bad." The doctor revealed to him.

"I know how bad it was! I was there and so was my wife!" Callen yelled at his wife's doctor.

"I know and I am sorry to upset you. I just want to make sur that you understand that we are not sure how long your wife will be a coma." The doctor responded to him.

"We have two kids at home that need their mother to get back to them." Callen responded to his wife's doctor.

"I know. I will do my best to make sure that your wife is going to be okay." the doctor responded to him with a smile.

One week later

Callen was happy the minute that he saw the twins. He knew that the kids were missing both him and Lindsay.

"Thank you for bringing them Sam. I do apperatice it." Callen revealed to him.

"You are welcome." Sam responded to him with a smile. "I hope that you don't mind that I took the kids to see Lindsay."

"No I don't mind. What did you tell them?" Callen asked him.

"That she was sleeping." Sam responded to his friend.

They stayed for about twenty minutes before they left. He was happy that they were staying with Hetty and Sam. They were switching between the two.

Three weeks later

Callen had been released from the hospital and Lindsay remain in the coma. Hetty had granted Callen a few weeks off so he can recover from the car accident. They finally had the man that did the accident and found out that he was working for someone that wanted to see the couple hurt.

Callen returned to the hospital the next morning and knew that there was something going on with Lindsay. He walked into the room to find Lindsay wide awake.

"Oh thank god that you are awake." Callen said to her with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry but who are you?" Lindsay responded to him

"it is me G. Your husband" Callen revealed to her. He was so happy that he did not have to lie to her.

"No you are not my husband. My husband is dead and the Callens killed him." Lindsay revealed to him.

"No they did not. I am right here." Callen said to her. Callen hadn't notice that she had hit the nurse button.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave the room. You are upsetting her." the nurse responded to him. She could tell that he was upsetting her.

"Fine, I will go but I will be back." Callen responded to her as he left the room. He could not believe that they had gotten to her. He had to convice her that they were married.

Twenty minutes later

Lindsay could not believe the nerve of this guy. She did not know who he was and he was saying that she was married to him. She noticed that her friend had walked into the room at the same time that he was in there.

"Don't worry, we are going to move you to another hospital." the woman said to her.

"Alright that sounds good. I don't want him finding me again. He has the nerve to come and say that to me." Lindsay responded to her. She had noticed a few days ago that she had a ring on her finger and had noticed that it looked like his. She did not know that their rings were matching. She just wanted to know what was going on.

Lindsay waited for them to come in and move her to a new hospital. She felt a little tired of everything that was going on. She just wanted to forget about him and how much he upset her.

Later that afternoon

Callen walked into the headquarters clearly upset. He had called Eric about what he thought what happen with Lindsay. He walked into the ops room.

"Did you find anything?" Callen asked him.

"We did. You were right. They did get to her." Eric responded to him.

"That is great." Callen responded to him.

"But I have some more bad news. They had her moved into a private hospital right after you left." Eric responded to him.

"That is really not good. Is there anyway that you can find where she is at. I need to find her for the sake of me and my kids. We need her." Callen responded to his friend.

Callen heard his cell phone started to ring and knew that there was something going on with the twins.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you want to see a second chapter of this storyline make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. I hope that you guys follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
